Game Over
by Aranel Naur
Summary: Two boys become obsessed with ‘Naruto’ and start to associate themselves with its principal characters, Naruto and Sasuke. Many difficulties would they come across as their obsession and friendship gradually grow into something much more complicated. YaOi


**Summary:** two boys become obsessed with 'Naruto' and start to associate themselves with its principal characters, Naruto and Sasuke. Many difficulties would they come across as their obsession and friendship gradually grow into something much more complicated. YaOi.

**Summary from the original author:** it's a story about boys, who became interested in yaoi, cosplay and role playing and what all this lead to.

**A/n:** my second Naruto translation fic. Just like 'Three' it's worth reading since it touches upon serious problems of modern teenagers' life, its obstacles and never-ending hardships. Russian readers have highly appreciated it that's why I consider it necessary to get English-speaking audiences acquainted with this story

Although it's not quite like _my_ style and plot development I keep up the original, I have no right to change or add anything since the characters and the idea belong to the author, and I am only a translator

Being as it is a story about Russian people it may have some things (like names or place-names) typical only for Russia, but I'll try to make it as understandable and clear as possible. Should any question arise, feel free to ask me)

Special notes and summaries of previous chapters will be put at the beginning of the page

And don't forget to read and review.

**Warning**: YaOi since the fic deals with boys' relationship, and language

* * *

**_Game Over_**

**Part 1**

**Chapter I**

For already half an hour Dima's been sitting on the floor, his hands tensely squeezing DVD remote until he finally gave up unable to keep patient and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" sounded the other's voice on the opposite side of the receiver.

"Still at home? Why the…" Dima wailed. – I've been waiting for three hours!

"Come on, you must've just got up"

"What??"

"OK, I'll be there in a moment"

"Move it already!" Dima scratched the back of his fair head in irritation and hung up.

The bell rang in less than twenty minutes and the boy rushed to open the door.

"Here we are. Alex, you are a permanent retard", he grumbled letting the friend in.

"Sorry", the one answered taking off his shoes and entering the room. "Mom hold me back, it couldn't be helped"

"'nuff said. Sit here," Dima kicked the boy and the latter flopped down on one of the cushions scattered over the floor.

"Which?" Alex wondered what the last episode they watched was.

"Naruto's beating Sasuke 'coz the Uchiha's leaving Konoha", Dima replied in agitation inserting the disc.

"Not so fast, it's Sasuke who's beating Naruto, not vice versa. See the difference?"

"Uh-huh. Of course", Dima groused and as everything was set at last he took a sit near the mate.

--

"This assjack's gone none the less", the guy muttered in frustration when they moved to the kitchen after watching the anime.

"No wonder", Alex shrugged. "And, did you notice, it was Sasuke who eventually bips Naruto?"

"How 'bout I bip you, huh? Better drink your tea"

"I am drinking and you keep chewing pasta! You're getting Naruto-like…" Alex smirked while Dima stuck his tongue out and went on eating.

"Look, how many lessons will you have tomorrow?" Alex asked in about ten minutes.

"Five, why?" he placed dishes into the sink.

"They'll be showing a cool movie, so you can join me"

"I can't, 've gotta cram Russian"

"Aren't you fed up with it?"

"Why, of course I am!" the guy was sincere. "But I have to prepare for finals to finish school and such…"

"Gee, same stuff, all these shitty exams", Alex scratched the back of his head and stood up. "Fine. Gotta go then"

--

Next weekend Dima stayed at home, he wasn't bored since before she left for a friend's Birthday his mother had made him tidy up the room. When the cleaning was finished he lolled around and relaxed lying on the sofa while his stomach was persistently reminding of itself. At last, defeated, Dima got up and went to the kitchen and there, cooking his favourite pasta, he remembered about Alex. The boy decided he had another five minutes before all would be ready and thus headed for the bathroom where he carefully examined himself in the mirror: blond spiky hair, grey-blue eyes and funny studying expression. Giving in to curiosity Dima took out black eyeliner from his mother's drawer, with a very unsteady hand he drew three stripes along each cheek and stepped backwards to see the result.

"Heeey", he summed up grinning.

At that moment there was heard suspicious gurgling and hissing in the kitchen and Dima dashed out to save the pasta cursing every single thing in the world.

Eating his supper he spoke on the telephone with his mother and, to all appearance, the fun was in full play. The woman warned she would be late and asked the son to go to bed before her return. Once the talk was over he moved to his room, his cell phone looked dead resting in the corner, after switching it on he discovered an unread message. Sent by Alex. He would drop in tonight. Dima flashed a glance at the clock, Alex promised to be by five.

"Damn it", the guy exclaimed noticing it was three minutes past five.

Like a lightning he rushed towards the kitchen almost throwing dirty dishes into the sink, brushing crumbs off the table on the way. Knowing that Alex had a sweet tooth he took pastry out of the fridge and then he heard the bell. Flinging the food somewhere he thought was towards the table Dima hurried to open the door.

"What's up?" hardly had he opened his mouth when he stopped, something felt weird about his friend. "Changed your hairdo?" he asked surprisingly.

"You noticed?" Alex mumbled seeming a little embarrassed.

"I couldn't miss such huge spikes", Dima smirked. "Sasuke-like fashion?" he forced back laughter.

"You said it", the brunet answered and Dima kept silent.

"'uck", he faltered as he completely forgot about the lines on his cheeks. "Am I that stupid?"

"You are always that stupid", Alex's reply sounded cheerful. "Can I?"

"Oh, thanks buddy. And sure, come on in while I'd better wash it off. Help yourself to the pastry, there in the kitchen", the blond set off to the bathroom.

"This?" Alex asked skeptically scrutinizing creamy stuff resting on the floor.

"Shiiit, I missed", slamming himself on the forehead said the boy reappearing with a clean face.

"Thanks for not having trampled them down", Alex got to picking up what could be picked up, universal grief in his eyes. "Do you think it's edible?"

"Edible. They're packed"

"The package's torn"

"I washed the floor, they're not poisoned. Tea?"

"Will I have to lick it off the floor?" Alex wondered but coming across a serious look he added. "I jus' wanted to make sure…"

--

"Still, you do look like him", the blond remarked when the two sat in his room at the computer.

"You compare with pix or what?" the second peered at the screen.

"Right", Dima giggled.

"Thank you", a smile. "Ain't I a cool cosplayer?"

"You know…" the first thoughtfully drawled studying 'Naruto' pictures. "Don't you think we could make good Naruto and Sasuke?"

"A cosplay maybe?" Alex grinned.

"Not sure", Dima shrugged his shoulders.

"I've got a sensible suggestion", the brunet went on. "What if you draw moustache and we go out?"

"Say what?! You want me to walk with them?"

"Hey, I've come to you with this wild hairdo!"

"It suits you. Hair is no lines across the face!"

"You ain't up to it!" Alex gave a wicked squint.

"No! It's just…" Dima stumbled, he had no other explanations so he gave up. "Fine. Be right back"

"Cool!" the other felt exalted.

Ten minutes later with a loud noise Dima flew into the living-room and shouted,

"Rasengan!" and he threw a plush toy into the mate.

Unsuspecting Alex, upon receiving it right against his forehead, began to swear.

"You've got it! You've got it!" Dima bounced in utter excitement. "I've done ya! Yoo-hoo!"

"Bastard", snarled the guest and raised his eyes.

"Hohoho, oh my…" that was all he managed.

"What?" Dima lingered, he was standing in the middle of the room shifting from one foot to the other, more carefully-painted stripes across his face, disheveled hair and orange jeans, all to Alex's astonishment.

"Totally aws", reacted the brunet at last.

"We're alike?" joyously defined the blond more precisely.

"Right to a T"

"Good", Dima smiled gaily.

"Well, usuratonkachi, let's go outside so we'll check which's more bangin' – rasengan or chidori", the second grinned.

"Arg! Alright… Disgrace is disgrace"

**TBC**


End file.
